A Dark Flower
by Liana-Rae
Summary: Once again Karakura Town recieves a new student. But what does she bring with her? 9 clans, a black monster, and a war the likes they have never seen before... Rated M currently for potential future issues...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: HI! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! It is a cross-over of ideas from Bleach, the online mmo 9Dragons and the amazing playstation one game Legend of Dragoon. As it is my first fanfic I am open to any positive or constructive criticisms. Any criticisms that are mean or cruel or just plain jerk-ish will be ignored. Well, here is chapter one! If you want more information on what my inspiration was behind this story and more information regarding things that will occur in the story, please pay attention to my profile as time goes on. I hope to do a lot of updating. I haven't signed into this particular account in a long time so the profile is blanker than blank. Hah! Anyways... onward and forward with my first story ever!**_

**A Dark Flower**

_Chapter 1: _

I knew the instant that I stepped into this classroom that my life would soon become complicated beyond all measure. I, Liana Rae Am Ende, would not be so lucky as to avoid any other result. Ever since I was little it has felt like I had a huge black cloud of bad luck glued to the skies above me at all times.

"Class, I would like to welcome our new student." The voice of the teacher snapped me out of my depressed thoughts. This was unfortunate for me because I heard all the whispers.

"Another new student?"

"New girl student? She's kinda cute…"

"New students are trouble.."

"We need to ban new students."

Needless to say, it was easy to see that I was not entirely welcome here.

"Please introduce yourself to your classmates." I sighed and stepped forward and bowed, thankful for my black hair hanging in my face.

"Good morning. My name is Liana Am Ende. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I straightened up, and looked around the room, hoping to spy an empty seat. The teacher solved the problem for me.

"Miss Am Ende, why don't you take a seat besides Miss Kuchiki?" She pointed out the girl to me. Large violet eyes, the blackest hair I've ever seen and the fakest expression I think I had ever seen. I knew we'd get along great. So I walked over quickly and took my seat. In the middle of the roll call, the girl extended a hand to me and smiled.

"Hello there. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. This guy to my right is Ichigo Kurosaki. That girl over there is Orihime Inoue. The big guy sitting behind Ichigo is Yasutora Sado. The pineapple-head is Renji Abarai. The guy in the glasses is Uryu Ishida. Welcome to Karaukura Town!" She pointed all around the room as she introduced her friends and I gratefully took her free hand, and shook it, thankful that she didn't seem entirely as cold as I had originally perceived. So I introduced myself, feeling a little overwhelmed by the power I felt in the room.

"Hello there Rukia. My name is Liana Rae Am Ende." _The Princess of Rukon...Perhaps I shouldn't have accepted her handshake after all… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Looking back at it now, it would be my luck to run to a place that would have the fabled _Princess of Rukon_ living amongst them. Yes, yes I do know about the spiritual realm of the Soul Society. I've known about it my entire life. That's what I have been raised to help maintain the balance of the spiritual flow since I was old enough to use the Sacred Flower and Sacred Fire Arts. I am a rare occasion – a demonic Sacred Flower, a line born both of the fabled Demonic Hierarchy and the Mistress of Chaos herself. Being adopted by the Kuchiki clan, I had to be careful around this girl and her friends because for all I knew she knew of the Hidden Nine, and the elusive Tenth Tier clan – my clan.

_If I am discovered…_ At that instant the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. The _princess_ hopped up and practically pulled me out the door with her and her friends. _Damn pushy…_

"Rukia, don't be a pushy little brat to the new girl alright?" The one named Ichigo chastised the raven haired shrimp, earning him a smack across the head.

"Pushy little brat? Why I outta – "

"You outta what?" And so an argument that would last the entire time of the lunch period would begin…

Thankfully, overall, I found that these people were those I could get along with, that is until they annoyed by their bickering. Many of them were pleasant: Orihime with her outrageous food, Chad with his gentle nature, Uryu with his common sense, Rukia with her energy and spirit and Ichigo with his fierce loyalty. It was Orihime that chose to speak up first.

"Am Ende? That is kind of an odd name. Where does it originate?" A simple enough question in intent but for someone like me it was a question that I had an answer rehearsed and so well practiced that it was convincing since I was little.

"Am Ende is odd isn't it? Well, it originates in Germany so long ago that the original date of appearance is somewhat hard to pin down. It was a high ranking noble name up until the reorganization in approximately the 1740s-1750s and then just suddenly disappeared." I could not count the times since I was child that I had vocally told this story.

"A noble family? So you're like royalty?" Rukia exclaimed, practically bouncing in her spot. I kind of winced and shrugged my shoulders.

"Had this been about 300-400 years ago, yeah sure why not?" _Crap…_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 06/26/2012: On hiatus until further notice. I need to really look at this one. It has some potential but it's been so long...thanks school... Please bear with me as I look at this story in further detail. Thanks!**


End file.
